Flatmates or more?
by xFireGirl
Summary: Lyon and Gray need someone to share their flat with and they find Juvia. The problem is that Juvia is in love with Gray and Lyon is in love with Juvia. Will they manage to live together? Gray x Juvia x Lyon includes other couples
1. Prologue

**Prologue : The Visit**

A kitchen full of dirty dishes , leftover food , clothes and boxers and a a room full of food wrappers , pillows thrown everywhere more clothes and boxers. Ur knew she didn't want to see the rest of the flat , she was afraid of what else she could find.

' You are unbelievable . Have I not taught you how to clean? ' she shouted at the two boys sitting in front of her ' This place is full of rubbish! And why are your clothes thrown everywhere! '

' It's Gray's fault ' said the white-haired boy pointing at the other ' He is always taking his clothes off!

' Look who's talking! ' he defended himself ' You leave your clothes everywhere too!'

Ur put her hand on her forehead. It didn't matter how many years had passed , those two still behaved like little children.

After putting up with them for 20 years , she got Gray and Lyon to leave home , hoping they would become independent. However a mother never stops worrying about her children and even though they had been away for only a week Ur had decided to pay them a visit to see if everything was all right and bring them some home made food. Instead she found the flat a complete mess.

She needed to do something to stop those walking disasters from living buried in garbage and clothes , because she knew from experience that just telling them off wouldn't work.

She walked around the flat for a while thinking of what she could do when she noticed an empty room ( which surprisingly wasn't filled with clothes and rubbish )

' Why is this room empty? ' she asked

' We don't use it ' Gray answered

' It's a spare room ' added Lyon

The two boys stared at their mother who had been looking thoughtfully at the room for a while and felt a chill when they saw her smiling.

' I've got it! ' she said and the boys looked at her confused ' You are going to share your flat with someone else. Not a boy though … a girl '

' Whaat! ' they said at once.

' Put some clothes on! ' Ur shouted hitting both.

After he recovered Gray sat on the floor with a straight face.

' Is something wrong?' Ur asked him.

' We are men now , we can take care of ourselves , we don't need … a girl ' he replied with a disdainful look.

' Ok then " Mr. I can take care of myself " Where are your trousers? ' she asked with a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice.

The boy looked at himself and jumped when he saw he was only in his boxers.

' You are pathetic ' said Lyon with his usual attitude of superiority.

' You are in boxers too! Idiot! ' replied Gray.

' Get dressed! ' Ur shouted hitting them once again.

Once dressed the boys were seated on the sofa in the leaving room.

' You need to start looking for someone as soon as possible' Ur said to them

' But … Why does it have to be a girl? ' asked Gray

' Because I am sure that with a girl around the place you will behave better and stop being so disorganized ' she began to explain ' Also girls are cleaner '

' All right , I put an advert up for the flat ' said Lyon closing his laptop.

' … What ! ' Gray began shouting at him ' You already made an advert! '

' Of course , I am the big brother for a reason. I don't need mum telling me twice. '

' Idiot …' Gray said giving the white-haired boy a death stare.

' That's the way I like it , If you find someone let me know ' Ur said satisfied ' I need to go to the ice-cream shop now , I will call you later.

The woman kissed both boys on the forehead and she left.

" I've got a feeling that this isn't a good idea" Gray thought to himself.

He didn't know how right he was ...

* * *

My friend and I started writing this story in Spanish and I have been translating it. We hope you like it , if you do leave a review and tell me what you think so I can upload Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1: A Flatmate

**Chapter one: A flatmate**

_We are looking for a girl to share our flat with in the centre of need a clean and tidy girl who will not disturb __the peace and tranquility in which we live. The __apartment has three bedrooms, a kitchen, a big living room, two bathrooms and a terrace. One of the best things ab__out the flat are the sea views which can be seen from every room. The only downside is having to put up with my little brother Gray but he is easy to ignore. __If you are interested, call 674-264-916 and ask for Lyon Bastia._

Gray was looking at the advert that Lyon had put up and he seemed annoyed.

"He is such an idiot" he said throwing the laptop ( which surprisingly didn't break )

When he went to pick it up he noticed that there were about a thousand visits and five-hundred replies.

"_Why does it have so many visits_?" he thought and then he saw that the advert only had two photos attached. He clicked on the link and he looked at them in disbelief. One of them was of him sleeping on the sofa only in boxers and the other of Lyon sunbathing on the terrace.

"Lyoooon!" he shouted.

"What's up?" the white-haired boy asked entering the room.

"What the hell are those photos? Gray began shouting again " You are supposed to put up pictures of the flat!

"Calm down Gray, I don't see what all the fuss is about" Lyon replied.

"How am I supposed to calm down? There is a picture of me sleeping in my boxers on the internet!"

"Well, Many girls are interested in seeing you, maybe you will find yourself a girlfriend" Lyon said smiling.

Gray got up willing to hit the other boy but he was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" Lyon answered it and Gray began listening to the one-sided conversation "Yes, It's me. The apartment? Of course. This afternoon at about six ? Great, see you then." Lyon finished and left the phone in it's place.

"We already have a visit?" Gray asked.

"No, we don't" Lyon replied "We have twenty"

xXx

A few hours had passed and the bell rang for the first time. Lyon opened it and saw a tall girl. She had her black hair tied in a ponytail an her eyes were honey coloured.

"Hello, my name is Tina. I come to see the apartment" she said smiling "You are Lyon, right?"

"Yeah, come in" replied Lyon holding the door for her.

"This is the terrace. What do you think?" asked Lyon showing the girl the last of the flat she hadn't seen.

"I really like it! It seems so spacious!" the girl replied but suddenly she saw a spider crawling on the wall " Aaaaah! A spider!" she scram and reached for her bag. She took an axe out of it and began running about the terrace trying to kill it.

"We are not having her" Gray whispered in Lyon's ear.

"Why does she carry an axe in her bag?" Lyon wondered.

After a while the bell rang again. This time Lyon saw a short brunette. She had very long hair and she seemed excited.

"You are here for the apartment ?" Lyon asked.

"Yes, my name is Kaia" she replied with a little smile.

"Come in" he said and guided her through the corridor.

"This would be your room. Do you like it?" Lyon asked the girl after showing her around the rest of the house.

"I like it, It would be nice if I decorated it."she replied

"_This one seems normal, and she is pretty."_ Lyon thought as they entered the living room where Gray was.

"This is Gray" he said pointing at the other boy.

"Mh" was all Gray managed to say looking very disinterested.

"I know" the girl said " I know everything about you" she continued facing Lyon and giving him a hug "I would love to live here" she added not letting him go.

Lyon looked at Gray seeking help but all he did was laugh.

"Uh... We'll call you" Lyon told the girl opening the door and gently pushing her out.

The next girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and her name was Betty.

"I hope you liked the flat"Lyon said after showing her all of the apartment.

"Yes, It's really nice" she replied "It seems like a nice place and I would love to prepare you some of my meals.

"That would be great" he said.

"Some of my best dishes are fried snakes and frog legs. You'll love it." she stated smiling.

"Sound delicious" he replied not very convincingly.

"We'll keep in touch" he said closing the door after her and feeling slightly sick.

Soon there was another girl waiting at the door. Her name was Meg and she had short red hair. Lyon was about to open the door when she burst in pushing him aside.

"Uh... Hello?"he said

The girl looked indifferent and continued walking.

"Show me my room" she said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry, we are not looking for anyone any more but thank you for coming" he lied holding the door for her to get out.

The next girl had curly brown hair tied up in pigtails.

"Hello" she said with a big smile when Lyon opened the door "My name is Ciw and I am here to see the apartment"

"Hello" Lyon said letting her in.

"This is the living room" he told her once they got there.

"You... you are Gray!" she scram after she saw the black-haired boy sitting on the sofa.

"Uh...Yeah..." he looked at her "Do I know you?"

"No, but my sister Kaia and I know you very well" she replied smiling.

"_Oh god … This is the sister of that crazy girl_" Lyon thought dreading the girl jumping on him but to his surprise she ran towards Gray and hugged him.

"Gray!"she said rubbing her face on his chest " I think we are soul mates, let's have a baby"

Gray looked at his brother terrified but he just laughed.

"That is karma for you" he said.

The next three days went in a similar way. All the girls seemed like they were out of a madhouse. Some of them were rude , others were bipolar and changed their mood every five minutes, they even met a pyromaniac.

"I can't deal with this any more" Lyon said collapsing on the sofa " Gray, the next one is our last. Since you have not helped all day you can show her around and do something for once"

Right after he said this the bell rang.

"I've been doing this all day, it's your turn" Lyon told him.

"All right..." Gray said getting up reluctantly.

In all honesty, the idea of having a girl in the flat did not appeal to Gray and the fact that all the girls seemed to be complete psychopaths didn't help. For this reason when he went to open the door he prayed to himself that the next girl would be normal.

xXx

The girl's eyes and hair were blue. She was waiting outside for someone to open the door. She felt a little nervous. She had just moved to Magnolia and needed somewhere to stay. She had seen many places but none of them were what she was looking for and she was tired of searching.

When the door finally opened she felt like the world had stopped for a the other side of the door was the best looking boy she had ever seen. He had black hair and grey eyes. All he had on was a pair of black trousers so she could see his perfectly shaped chest.

"You are here to see the flat, I guess" he said

"Y-Yes... Juvia is here to see the apartment" she replied without taking her eyes off him.

"Your name is Juvia?"she nodded "Nice to meet you, I am Gray" he said.

"This is the kitchen" he said " It's small compared to the rest of the flat but it has everything we need"

"Y-Yes It seems nice" Juvia replied but for her the apartment wasn't that important any more.

"This is the living room" he continued "and this is Lyon" Gray said pointing at the boy sitting on the sofa.

When Lyon saw the girl next to Gray he froze. She had blue hair and very pale skin that reminded him of porcelain. She was wearing a simple blue dress that covered her legs.

He suddenly got up and walked towards her.

"Hello, I am Lyon" he said

"Hello Lyon-san, Juvia is enchanted to meet you" she replied taking her eyes off Gray for a minute.

"Come, I will show you the rooms" Gray said showing her the way.

"_Juvia...Such a pretty name..._" Lyon thought once he was left on his own.

"This would be your room" Gray told Juvia "It's a good size but the wardrobe it's not very big"

"It doesn't matter, J-Juvia just moved to Magnolia and she doesn't have many clothes yet..."

"You've just moved to Magnolia?" Gray asked while guiding her towards the terrace"

"Y-yes, that's why Juvia is looking for somewhere to stay"

"I see" Gray opened the door to the terrace and held it for Juvia " This is the terrace"

"O-Oh, Juvia is impressed" she said while walking in "Such a beautiful view"

"_She is the most normal of all of them_" Gray thought "_I hope she doesn't do anything __odd..._"

When the girl left Gray sat on the sofa with Lyon.

"What do you think of this one? Gray asked him "She seems normal... What are you doing on that laptop?

"I am deleting the advert" Lyon replied.

"Why?" the black-haired boy looked confused.

"Because, Juvia is staying with us" the other replied.

"W-wait!, I thought we would discuss that!" Gray said annoyed

"You said she seemed normal... Do you prefer any of the others?" Lyon answered.

"No..." Gray said remembering the girl that had jumped on him wanting a baby "Juvia seems nice"

"All right, We'll call her tomorrow and tell her she can move in whenever she wants"

At that moment neither of them realized that this pale girl would change their life forever.

* * *

We hope you like the first chapter. Tell me what you think leaving a review, feel free to point out mistakes.


End file.
